The present invention relates to the flushing method of toilet and the apparatus therefor.
The sealing between the outlet of conventional toilet bowl and the sewer generally adopts a Z-shaped trap. The function of the trap is the sealing of water and prevention of escape of unpleasant odour from the sewer. The higher the trap is situated, the more water is stored and the tighter is the sealing. The egesta in the trap and the flushing water are to be discharged by means of the principle of siphon. The more water stored in the trap, the more difficult is the flushing and the more water is consumed. Moreover, the existing toilet is generally provided with a watertank, so the water source with a constant pressure provided by the converter pump or the water reservoir in high building can not be directly used. And as the components in the watertank of the toilet are subject to worn-out and damage, the phenomena of spilling and leaking would frequently occur, and also the toilet bowl is difficult to be cleanly flushed and the drain conduit is apt to be blocked up and form dirt.
The object of the present invention is to provide a flushing method of toilet which has auxiliary discharging and cleaning units in the trap. Another object of the present invention is to provide the toilet for carrying out the above-mentioned method.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the components for improving the existing toilet.
The flushing method of toilet of the present invention comprises the steps of spraying the high-pressure flush water that is provided by a flow pipe along the baffle of the toilet bowl in the bottom of the trap of the toilet bowl, spraying the flush water for washing the toilet bowl in said toilet bowl, and after said high-pressure efflux has discharged the egesta with the sealing water and the flushing water, supplying the sealing water to the trap.
The toilet of the present invention comprises a toilet bowl and a trap, a nozzle for producing a high-pressure efflux being provided at the bottom of the trap of the toilet near the juncture of the rear side-wall of the toilet bowl and the baffle, the orientation of this high pressure efflux being generally parallel to the extending direction of the baffle, the nozzle being in communication with a flushing control valve through an efflux communing pipe, the flushing control valve being in communication with a flow pipe, a water supply tank being in communication with the efflux communicating pipe and at least one nozzle for flushing the bowl being provided in the bowl, the nozzle being in communication with the flushing control valve through a flushing communicating pipe.
The toilet components of the present invention comprise an efflux nozzle for producing the high pressure efflux provided at the bottom of the trap of the toilet near the juncture of the rear side-wall of the toilet bowl and the baffle, the orientation of the high pressure efflux being generally parallel to the extending direction of the baffle; at least one flushing nozzle provided in the bowl for the use of flushing the bowl; a water intake pipe passing through the mounting hole on the bowl, said water intake pipe being in communication with the flushing control valve, said efflux nozzle and the flushing nozzle, said control valve being in communication with a flow pipe and a water supply tank communicating with the water intake pipe.
The further solution of the present invention is as follows:
The water supply tank has an air escape check valve;
The water supply tank is connected with a toilet cleaning agent charging unit. The charging unit has a toilet cleaning agent valve controlled by the pressure of the water supply tank to make the sealing water added to the trap containing toilet cleaning agent.
The efflux nozzle and the flushing nozzle are both connected to a base in which are provided an upper water supply passage and a lower water supply passage. A downward facing fan-shaped slot is provided at the front end of the base perpendicular to the direction of the axis of the base. The fan-shaped slot is in communication with the upper water supply passage and forms a fan-shaped nozzle for flushing the rear part of the bowl. An inclined jet orifice is provided behind the fan-shaped slot. The jet orifice is in communication with the lower water supply passage and forms a dashing nozzle for dashing away the egesta. The flushing nozzles are symmetrically disposed on the base. The flushing nozzles are in communication with the upper water supply passage and form a nozzle for flushing the two lateral sides and the front portion of the bowl. A water volume adjusting device is provided in the upper water supply passage.
The toilet components also include a decorative shield for the purpose of covering.
According to the present invention, a nozzle is provided in the trap to produce a high pressure efflux supplied by the flow pipe to quickly crush the egesta and discharge them into the sewer so to raise the flushing efficiency and reduce the water consumption. The volume of the flushing water is only one fifth of the normal consumption. The crushed egesta will not be susceptible to adhering to the drain conduit so blocking up will rarely occur. As the water tank is dispensed with and the number of components is reduced, the phenomena of spilling and leaking caused by damage of the water tank components will be put an end to and much of the space in the toilet room can be saved. This saved space can be used for installing an armchair or a cabinet etc. Since the consumption of the supplying water is scanty, so is the toilet cleaning agent added to the supplying water for eliminating dirts and odour.